


All I Want For Christmas

by sigh_no_more



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8835580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigh_no_more/pseuds/sigh_no_more
Summary: As far as Courfeyrac was concerned, December 25th was the most important day of the year. It was the day that the most perfect person in the history of mankind was born. (Combeferre's birthday is on Christmas, which means it's usually lost in the holiday shuffle. Courfeyrac is determined that this year, things will be different, and the best person in the world is going to get the best birthday in the world.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelydovely](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelydovely/gifts).



> So, last year, I took Christmas prompts for my Tumblr followers and only got to around half of them. I kept waiting so long to fill them, that eventually an entire year passed, and I thought I could belatedly fill them. 
> 
> [starfieldcanvas](http://starfieldcanvas.tumblr.com/) gave me this prompt: Combeferre’s birthday is on Christmas so he never gets a real birthday. He always downplays this and says it’s no big deal, but this year Courfeyrac is going to finally do something HUGE.
> 
> I'm pretty sure the end result is nothing like what she envisioned when she asked, but I hope she likes it. Sorry it took a year. (And go follow her if you're not already! She's great, and your dash will thank you for it).

 As far as Courfeyrac was concerned, December 25th was the most important day of the year. It was the day that the most perfect person in the history of mankind was born.

No, not Jesus. Jesus had actually been born in the summer. And the reason Courfeyrac knew this was because the _actual_ greatest person in the world had told him this in an extended and excited nerd rant about the early spread of Christianity..

“--and it wasn’t just the _date_ Christians borrowed from pagans. They also borrowed customs such as the Christmas tree...and I’m boring you, aren’t I?” Combeferre broke of, rubbing his neck self-consciously.

“You could never bore me,” Courfeyrac said truthfully. One time, he had sat and watched Combeferre read a dictionary for fun, so he could try and find errors (he found 6), and Courfeyrac had considered this a Friday night well spent.

The unfortunate thing about Combeferre sharing a birthday with a holiday as prominent as Christmas was that it meant everyone went home to spend time with their families, and so they couldn’t throw Combeferre a huge party on his actual birthday. This might not be such a big deal, if they didn’t throw everyone in their friend group a massive birthday bash. It seemed unfair that Combeferre should miss out on the experience just because early Christians wanted to appropriate pagan traditions to make conversion easier for the masses. And so while everyone got huge, elaborate parties, Combeferre’s birthday got lost in the holiday shuffle. It was usually Enjolras and Courfeyrac, and maybe one or two of their other friends who got together right at the end of term, for some cake and presents before they all rushed off to go home for the holidays.

Combeferre said he didn’t mind. Of course he said that. He was Combeferre, and he took care of the Amis. He was always supportive of them, and never wanted to add to their problems. So he settled for sub-par birthdays and never complained that he didn’t get his own special day.

No more. This year, Courfeyrac was determined it would be different. He was going to make sure Combeferre had the best birthday ever. Better than all the parties all the Amis had ever had _combined._ But he would need help. So he decided to find the second greatest person in the world, who he found hard at work in the Musain.

Enjolras glanced at him briefly before returning to his laptop. “Yes.”

“What?”

“Whatever you were about to ask me. I know that look. I’ll help you, just let me get through this essay?”

Courfeyrac beamed and kissed him on top of the head. “Thank you.”

Enjolras paused again and squinted up at him. “It’s something to do with Combeferre, isn’t it?” he sighed, shut his book, and kicked out the chair across from him for Courfeyrac to sit in. “Okay, let’s do this now.”

“How did you know it’s about Combeferre?”

“Your face.”

“I do not have an I’m-talking-about- Combeferre face!”  
Enjolras snorted.

“I don’t.” Courfeyrac paused. “And if I do, you don’t know it.”

“If you say so.”

“I _don’t_!”

“Why don’t you tell me what exactly it is you need help with,” Enjolras said patiently.

“Combeferre’s birthday. I want to do something special.”

“Special like what?”

“A massive surprise party.”

Enjolras nodded. “And you need the keys to me and Combeferre’s apartment to decorate?”

“Oh, my sweet, naïve young angel-ass-”

“Never call me that again.”

“-I had a copy of your apartment key before you did. No, what I need to do is slightly more complex. We’re going to celebrate Combeferre’s birthday on his actual birthday. At his house.”

He let Enjolras have a minute to process the fact that they would have to convince all their friends to spend Christmas away from their loved ones.

“Okay.”

“Really? That’s all you have to say? ‘Okay’?”

Enjolras shrugged. “We all love Combeferre. Not as much as you do, obviously, but we still love him.”

“Shut up. I love him a normal amount.”

“Okay.”

Courfeyrac glared at him. “So that gives us a month to get everyone to change their plans and get Combeferre’s mom to let us use her house. And to plan the actual party.”

 

**********

Enjolras was right; getting their friends to agree to change their Christmas plans was surprisingly easy once he told them it was for Combeferre. It helped that most of them weren’t especially religious anyway. Grantaire, Feuilly, and Jehan had been planning to spend their Christmas just the three of them anyway, so they agreed instantly, since they were planning to veg out and drink all day anyway.

Bahorel’s parents adored him and pretty much let him do whatever he wanted. Bossuet, Joly, -and Musichetta’s families were used to them bouncing from house to house around the holidays anyway, and since none of them celebrated Christmas anyway, they didn’t especially care. (Apparently New Year’s was the highly sought after holiday in their households). Cosette compromised with her dad and said she and Marius would be there for church in the morning, and would spend New Year’s Eve _and_ New Year’s Day at home. And Eponine laughed in Courfeyrac’s face when he asked if her parents would mind if she and Gavroche spent Christmas with their friends.

With that out of the way, Courfeyrac decided it was time get to planning. He knew exactly what he wanted to do.

“A murder mystery party?” Enjolras asked dubiously.

“Combeferre loves puzzles and solving things! Plus, Jehan is helping me write the story. It’ll be fun. You get to play an elf!”

“Like one of Santa’s elves?”

“No, like one of Tolkein’s elves. Keep up, Enjolras! We’re doing _Lord of the Rings_ theme. You’re Legolas, obviously. And we are all at the Council of Elrond, when Elrond is suddenly murdered, and the one Ring suddenly vanishes. We all have to figure out who killed Lord Elrond and where the Ring is. Then once we solve the mystery, we’ll marathon all the Peter Jackson films.”

“All of them?”

“All six of them. Extended edition.”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Courfeyrac pulled out his special Combeferre’s birthday binder. “So we need to get costumes, and transform Combeferre’s house into Middle Earth.”

Enjolras sighed. “What do you need me to do?”

“Can you coordinate with Combeferre’s mom? Figure out the logistics of getting everyone in the house, where they’ll be staying, and what parts of the house we can use.”

“Why don’t you do it?” Enjolras looked curious. “I can work on tracking down some of the harder items from vendors. I’m very good at getting rush orders in, and it’ll be better if you work directly with Paulette. It’s her house, after all, and you have a better idea of what we need for the story.”

He had a point. Paulette texted Courfeyrac fairly regularly, mostly to make sure Combeferre and Enjolras weren’t dying of malnutrition or anything. But Paulette intimidated him. Not because she was particularly scary, but because she was the woman who gave birth to and raised the love of Courfeyrac’s life, and Combeferre valued his mother’s opinion very highly.

Enjolras had the nerve to laugh. “You have to stop being afraid of your future mother-in-law eventually!”

Courfeyrac sputtered. Enjolras knew all about his embarrassing crush on Combeferre, but they weren’t supposed to _talk_ about it. “She’s not… I mean,  we’re…,” he pointed at Enjolras accusingly. “ _You_ need to stop teasing and help. You said you would.”

Enjolras sighed. “I did.”

“So help by coordinating with Paulette?”  
“Oh, I’ll coordinate with Paulette,” Enjolras said darkly. He settled back into his armchair, and was typing on his computer. Every few minutes, he’d shoot Courfeyrac an ominous look.

Courfeyrac tried to ignore him, and look up recipes for lembas bread. There were more recipes than he had bargained for. He texted Cosette, asking her to come over to his apartment later, so she could help him test them out and find the best one. She was good at that. Then he started browsing Etsy for some relatively inexpensive costumes, hoping Feuilly and Musichetta would be able to help make the ones they couldn’t afford to buy. He was just starting a playlist when the doorknob turned, and Combeferre came in, his cheeks rosy from the cold.

“Hey,” Combeferre said, beaming when he saw Courfeyrac.

“Nothing!” Courfeyrac slammed his laptop shut.

Combeferre started stripping. Okay, he started taking off his winter coat, hat, and scarf, but it was still downright indecent. “Are you okay?”

“I’m normal,” Courfeyrac said.

“Debatable,” Enjolras muttered.

“Well, since you’re here, Enjolras and I were going to order some Indian food and watch TV. Want to join us?”

Courfeyrac seized his laptop. “I’d love to, but I have to meet Cosette. She’s on her way to my apartment right now.”

“Oh. Okay. Maybe some other time?”

“Yeah, sure,” Courfeyrac said, racing out the door, not noticing Combeferre’s disappointed expression.

 

**********

Courfeyrac was supposed to meet Enjolras to go over the layout of the house again and plan what decorations needed to where. He strolled into the Musain and saw Combeferre sitting at the table with Enjolras. He froze. He started to slowly back away, when Combeferre saw him.

“Courfeyrac!” he called, waving him over.

Normally, Courfeyrac would be thrilled to join the object of his affections, but he was currently holding mock ups of how he wanted to decorate the house and he didn’t want to risk Combeferre seeing. He desperately pulled out his phone, and mimed like he was getting a call. He grimaced apologetically to Combeferre and backed away. It was only when he saw Enjolras face-palm that he realized he hadn’t grabbed his phone, but a graphing calculator. Oops.

 

*********

When December got into full swing, it was much easier for Courfeyrac to hide from Combeferre, with them both being swamped with exams and essays. He was sure Combeferre barely noticed that they hardly spent any time together. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to spend time with Combeferre. _God_ he wanted to spend all his time with Combeferre. But Combeferre was going to have the perfect birthday, and that meant Courfeyrac had costume fittings with his friends, a menu to plan, travel arrangements to make, and a present to buy. Not to mention, he had to make sure the murder -mystery story he and Jehan had developed was free of plot holes, because Combeferre _would_ notice them.

He was fact-checking one of the character backstories when a cup of coffee was suddenly in front of his face. He looked up to see Combeferre standing in front of him, holding out the cup.

“Hey,” Combeferre smiled.

“Hey!” Courfeyrac shut the book, and tried to hide it, but Combeferre was too quick for him.

“ _The Silmarillion?_ I hope you didn’t go out and buy it; I have a copy you could have borrowed!”

“I had no idea.”

Combeferre tilted his head in that adorable way he did when he was confused. “Oh. I thought we talked about it, and I mentioned it to you.”

 _You did,_ Courfeyrac wanted to tell him. _You did and I remember that conversation and how your uncle was the one who introduced you to the books, first with The Hobbit_, _and then you begged your parents to buy the rest of the series for you. They thought it’d be too advanced for you because you were in elementary school, but you tore through the entire series._

“Well, now that exams are pretty much done, we could maybe talk about them?”

Courfeyrac glanced at his watch. He had to meet Enjolras at the theater department, so one of Courfeyrac’s friends could help them make prosthetic elf ears.

“I actually have to go and meet someone. Maybe later?”

“Yeah. Later. Sure.” Combeferre said. He handed Courfeyrac his coffee. “You know I’m going home tomorrow, so I guess I’ll see you after break?”

“Of course,” Courfeyrac smiled at him, then was off.

When he got to the theater department, Enjolras was scowling at his phone. “You’re an idiot.”

“Am I late?”

“No. You’re just the worst.”

“Is this because you don’t want to wear the ears?”

“No, it’s because you’re the actual worst.”

Courfeyrac tried to peer over Enjolras’s shoulder, but it was hard when Enjolras was at least a good head taller than him. (He knew he had made the right decision in casting Enjolras as an elf). “Who are you texting?”

“Combeferre. He’s upset.”

Combeferre should never be upset. “About what?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know?”

And no matter how much Courfeyrac pestered him, he couldn’t get Enjolras to tell him anything else.

 

**********

On Christmas morning, Enjolras lured Combeferre out of the house, insisting that they should volunteer at a soup kitchen before “indulging in this blatantly capitalist holiday”. That gave Courfeyrac and their friends a few hours to set up before they returned. Courfeyrac had carefully delegated set up tasks suited to everyone’s strengths. The decorations were up, the food prepped, and everyone in their costumes when they heard the door opening. Courfeyrac gestured for everyone to get into their hiding places.

“-I still don’t know why you insisted on driving, Enjolras. You probably added an hour to our trip, because you kept ignoring my directions, and oh!” Combeferre blinked owlishly around his living room, which had been transformed into a makeshift council chamber. “Uh—”

“SURPRISE!” the Amis shouted together.

“What are you all doing here?”

“We’re convening a council on the One Ring. Obviously,” Jehan said.

“What?”

“He means happy birthday, man!” Bahorel said, hugging Combeferre.

“And that you should get changed,” Cosette said, grabbing Combeferre and Enjolras’s hands, and leading them to the changing area.

Paulette, who had come to check on them smiled at Courfeyrac. “Thank you for organizing this for my son.”

“My pleasure.”

“I’m glad he has someone like you in his life.”

“Well, we’re all glad to have such a great friend too.”

Paulette clucked her tongue. “Oh, dear. Enjolras was right.”

“Enjolras was right about what?” Courfeyrac asked. Paulette just shook her head sadly and walked away. “Enjolras was right about _what_?”

He didn’t have too much time to puzzle it over, because Enjolras came back with Combeferre, and they all took their seats around the table.

And it looked like Courfeyrac’s planning paid off. Eponine kicked off the meeting as Elrond, before dramatically dying mid-meeting. (After Courfeyrac brought everyone to their character meeting, and showed them the binders of backstory, suggested dialogue, motivations, and his own personal headcanons, Eponine insisted on playing whoever got murdered, since that would be the ‘least work’).

“ _Poison_!” Jehan/Galadriel gasped.

“We must solve this heinous crime!” Joly/Gandalf declared. Bossuet, who was perched on Joly’s chair screeched in agreement.

“I’m sorry,” Combeferre said, looking at Bossuet. “But are you one of the _eagles_?”

“Of course. Because I’m L’aigle? Courfeyrac thought you’d appreciate the punnage of it all.”

“I do. I really do,” Combeferre said.

They broke up into groups after that, combing the house up and down for clues. Combeferre turned to Courfeyrac. “You’re with me, right?”

“Yeah,” Courfeyrac said, hoping that his choice in assigning characters didn’t make his crush on Combeferre too obvious. “I mean, it makes sense. You’re Frodo, I’m Sam. We should stick together.”

Somewhere behind him, Feuilly snorted with laughter.

“Shut up, Boromir,” Courfeyrac told him. “You’re not invited to hang out with us. How does that feel?”

“Well, considering Enjolras told all of use to steer clear of the two of you, not all that bad.”

“Wait, he _what_?” Combeferre said, turning bright pink.

“Nothing,” Feuilly said, fluttering his eyelashes at them. “Gotta go.”

Courfeyrac laughed nervously, and made secret plans to murder Enjolras. Well, not murder him so much as whine at him for trying to force something to happen between him and Combeferre that obviously wasn’t going to happen.

Unfortunately, it seemed like everyone was taking Enjolras’s words to heart. Bahorel, who made an excellent Aragorn, announced that he had to do “Ranger things”. When Courfeyrac tried to attach himself and Combeferre to Joly, Bossuet, and Musichetta’s group, they all had their excuses ready.

“We’re going to go get high,” Joly/Gandalf said, gesturing to himself and Bossuet.

“Yeah, Gandalf is my dealer. It’s the real reason the eagles are constantly saving his ass,” Bossuet added.

Courfeyrac did appreciate that bit of headcanoning, so he decided to let it go. Just when he turned to Musichetta/Eowyn to ask if _she_ would join him and Combeferre, she smiled apologetically, and said she was on a side-quest.

“A side-quest?” Courfeyrac repeated.

“Yes. At this moment, Grima Wormtongue is manipulating my uncle, and bringing the shadow tyranny to my people in Rohan. I am finding viable allies to fight this corruption, and must return quickly to Meduseld before I’m missed.”

“Meduseld?” Courfeyrac gasped. “You read your binder.”

“You bet your ass I did.”

Courfeyrac felt a surge of pride that Musichetta had taken the time to read and memorize her character binder.

To use its information against him. “Wait a minute-”

But Musichetta was gone, taking Bossuet and Joly with her.

“You made binders?” Combeferre asked quietly.

“Of course. I mean, no one’s Tolkien knowledge can compete with yours, but I wanted you to have the best Middle Earth experience we could give you.”

Combeferre smiled at that. “I am. Thank you.”

And, oh God, what was Courfeyrac supposed to do, with Combeferre smiling, and looking at him so gently. He wanted to smash their lips together and strip Combeferre out of his hobbit costume, but today was about Combeferre. Giving Combeferre the best birthday, and the best birthday for Combeferre was letting him cosplay and solve riddles with his friends. Not fend off advances from Courfeyrac.

“Marius!” Courfeyrac cried desperately when he saw Marius and Cosette (dressed as Pippin and Merry) walk by. “Join us! We’re all Shire hobbits, after all. We should stick together.”

Marius looked like a deer in the headlights. On the one hand, he was a little scared of Enjolras, and if Enjolras gave him a direct order, he was unlikely to defy him. On the other hand, he was Courfeyrac’s best friend and roommate. That counted for something. Marius seemed to think so too, because he took a step forward, when Cosette seized his hand.

“They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!” she shouted.

“What?” Courfeyrac said.

Cosette tugged Marius back. “They’re taking the hobbits to Isengard!”

“They could take all the hobbits to Isengard?” Courfeyrac said hopefully.

“No!” Cosette said so forcefully that Courfeyrac took a step backwards. “They only took Pippin in Merry.”

All was lost. There was no way Marius would defy both Enjolras _and_ Cosette. Courfeyrac sighed, resigned to spending the afternoon alone with his crush.

“Anyone speak Elvish?” Grantaire called from somewhere down the hall.

“Combeferre does!” Courfeyrac said eagerly, grabbing Combeferre’s hand and practically dragging him down the hall.

 _Thank God for Grantaire_ , Courfeyrac thought. Out of all the Amis, of course Grantaire would be the one to ignore a direct order from Enjolras. Of course, he would only do the opposite of what Enjolras said to get a rise out of Enjolras, but that was Grantaire’s problem, not Courfeyrac’s. For now, Courfeyrac was just glad to have a third person to lessen the tension between him and Combeferre.

They found Grantaire in one of the bathrooms. Grantaire (dressed as Gimli) smirked when he saw them. Courfeyrac suddenly felt uneasy.

“You needed some Elvish translated?”

“Yeah,” Grantaire said. “How do you say ‘sucker’ in Elvish?”

Courfeyrac had a few sudden realizations. This bathroom had two doors – the one they had just come through that connected it to the hallway, and another one that lead into the guest bedroom. Grantaire was standing awfully close to that second door.

“Well, it depends,” Combeferre said earnestly. “There are a few options; what English use of the word are you trying to communicate?”

“Sucker as in _gotcha_!” Grantaire said gleefully fleeing out the door to the guestroom, and slamming it shut behind him. Courfeyrac turned desperately to the hallway door, only to catch a glimpse of Enjolras, who also shut the door. Courfeyrac rattled the doorknob, but to no avail. He just heard Enjolras cackle from the other side.

It made him a little sad that he was going to have to murder his best friend, but there it was.

“I’m sorry,” he said to Combeferre. “This wasn’t part of the plan.”

Combeferre shrugged. “I don’t mind.”

“How can you not mind? Out there are riddles and Middle Earth. You love riddles and Middle Earth.”

“Yeah well I also lo-” Combeferre took a deep breath. “I also missed spending time with you. I’ve barely seen you this past month.”

“Sorry,” Courfeyrac said. “I was planning this. I didn’t think you’d notice I wasn’t there.”

“Of course I noticed! Spending time with you is always one of the highlights of my day.”

Courfeyrac didn’t know what to say to that other than the truth. “Spending time with you is always one of the highlights of my day too.”

They smiled at each other.

“Everything about this party is great,” Combeferre said earnestly. “But I think this, right here is the best part.”

“It is?” Courfeyrac couldn’t believe what Combeferre was saying. His stupid heart skipped a beat, because was Combeferre implying what he thought he was implying?

“I thought I was being really obvious in how I feel,” Combeferre said. “But I guess not.”

“How you feel?”

“I love you, Courfeyrac,” Combeferre said. “I love you and I want to date you. If you would be amenable.”

If he would be amenable. Who the fuck wouldn’t be amenable to dating Combeferre? Courfeyrac’s brain short-circuited a little, and he suddenly wasn’t sure how to communicate that in words, so instead, he brought their lips together.

“I love you too,” he said once they pulled away.

Combeferre beamed, and kissed him again. It seemed like they had been kissing for hours, when Combeferre pulled away. “You know, as much as I want to do this forever, you did work really hard on this, and I do kind of want to solve it.”

“What?” For second, Courfeyrac had completely forgotten about the murder mystery party.“Oh, yes, right. We should go do that.”

Combeferre stole another kiss. “I’m pretty confident in our chances. After all, I have my Sam.”

When they left, they saw both Enjolras and Grantaire camped outside the hallway door.

“Oh, thank God,” Enjolras said he saw them holding hands.

“I should be mad at you,” Courfeyrac said primly.

“Me too,” Combeferre said.

“Consider it payback of _years_ of me listening to you both pine after each other, and _years_ of you both ignoring my perfectly sensible advice to talk to each other.”

“I guess I forgive you,” Courfeyrac said magnanimously.

It was at that moment that Gavroche (dressed as Gollum) came running in. He flung handfuls of mistletoe at Combeferre and Courfeyrac.

“No, Gavroche, we’re good,” Enjolras said.

“I’m still keeping the twenty bucks,” Gavroche shrugged. Then for good measure, he flung another handful of mistletoe at Enjolras and Grantaire (who turned scarlet).

“Pathetic,” Combeferre told Enjolras, though he looked amused.

Enjolras helped Grantaire up, then gave him a quick peck on the cheeks. “Mistletoe,” he said at Grantaire’s wondering expression. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we’re going to kick your ass at this murder mystery thing.”

 

 **********

In the end, Cosette and Marius, and Combeferre solved the mystery. (Courfeyrac refused to give his _boyfriend_ any unfair advantages, which Combeferre hadn’t wanted anyway- he had delighted in looking for clues and showing them to Courfeyrac. He was such a nerd, and Combeferre loved it). Cosette and Marius figured out that Boromir/Feuilly had killed Elrond, so he could take the Ring to help his people. But Combeferre figured out that Jehan/Galadriel went rogue and “killed” Boromir/Feuilly to steal the Ring from him.

“I also wanted to get to murder someone,” Jehan said apologetically handing a beer to Feuilly.

Murders solved, everyone settled down with finger food, and all six Peter Jackson films. (They did have to stop and allow Paulette to coo over the new couple).

“Extended editions?” Combeferre said in awe. “I knew I liked you for a reason.”

“I thought you said you loved me?” Courfeyrac said.

“Blech,” Eponine threw a handful of popcorn at them.

“Is having the Thenadier siblings throw stuff at us going to be a thing?” Courfeyrac asked.

“You two are already disgustingly cute, and it’s been like 2 hours,” She threw another handful of popcorn at Enjolras. “I blame you.”

Enjolras turned and grinned at Combeferre and Courfeyrac, who were curled up on a loveseat. “I will happily take credit for them finally getting together.”

Courfeyrac winked at him. As soon as Enjolras turned his back, he leaned in and whispered to Combeferre. “We’re totally getting him back by getting him a cute boyfriend of his own, right?”

“Oh, absolutely,” Combeferre said, snuggling closer.

Courfeyrac grinned. “I love you.”

“Best birthday ever,” Combeferre whispered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This started as Courfeyrac planning to do something for Combeferre, and suddenly I was having Courfeyrac/Enjolras friendship feels. And I had fun with some role reversal with Enjolras suffering through oblivious friends before taking matters into his own hands. 
> 
> The title refers to the Christmas song, and the fact that Combeferre would have been perfectly happy without the party, as long as he got to spend time with Courfeyrac. 
> 
> In case you were wondering, here is the character breakdown, which I'm pretty proud of: 
> 
> Frodo - Combeferre  
> Sam – Courfeyrac  
> Legolas - Enjolras  
> Gimli – Grantaire  
> Gandalf – Joly  
> Eagle – Bossuet  
> Eowyn – Musichetta  
> Aragorn- Bahorel  
> Boromir – Feuilly  
> Galadriel - Jehan  
> Pippin - Marius  
> Merry - Cosette  
> Elrond – Eponine  
> Gollum - Gavroche
> 
> Come say [hi](http://babesatthebarricade.tumblr.com/).


End file.
